L'héritier du dragon
by elishtar
Summary: Asami n'a jamais aimé les enfants. Pourtant, il doit avoir un successeur. Venez découvrir l'histoire du futur boss du crime organisé japonais!
1. Chapter 1

L'héritier.

Voilà, première fic sur Viewfinder, avec une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Bien entendu, tous les personnages reconnaissables appartiennent à Yamano Ayane, je ne possède que l'idée et les mots pour la formuler.

PROLOGUE :

Asami alluma une cigarette et se mit devant la fenêtre, plongeant ses yeux d'ambre dans la nuit tokyoïte. Il promena son regard sur les immeubles environnants avant de le poser sur le reflet d'Akihito, étendu nu et inconscient sur le lit. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du mafieux : pour fêter son trente-sixième anniversaire, Akihito lui avait offert son corps. Autrement dit, Asami avait pu jouir comme il le voulait de son amant (ce qui en soit ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire) sans que celui-ci ne proteste une seule fois. Et si il aimait toujours Akihito en mode chat sauvage, il devait reconnaître qu'avoir un partenaire acceptant sans broncher toutes ses caresses et envies était également plaisant.

Il parcourut le jeune corps des yeux, se repaissant de sa beauté. D'abord les jambes, longues et galbées. Puis les fesses, fermes et charnues. Le dos ensuite, qu'il avait lentement remonté en léchant la colonne vertébrale. Les épaules, qui arboraient chacune la marque de ses dents, témoignage du désir presque animal qu'il avait eu de marquer son compagnon. Les bras, si fins qu'il pouvait presque en faire le tour avec sa main, mais tellement forts dans leurs étreintes passionnées. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au dos de la main droite que son sourire disparu. Bien que le tatouage du Baishee ait été effacé, la cicatrice de l'opération au laser demeurait, brûlant témoignage de ce qu'Akihito avait subi en Chine. Comme toujours lorsqu'il se rappelait ces évènements, il sentit la colère montait en lui, irrépressible, non seulement envers Fei Long -qui avait osé prendre et tatouer ce qui n'appartenait qu'à Asami- et le russe qui avait étranglé puis blessé le jeune homme, mais également contre Akihito, qui n'avait pas su rester loin des ennuis et enfin, surtout, contre lui-même, qui n'avait pas su protéger le photographe, comme en témoignaient les deux cicatrices sur son épaule et sur sa jambe.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement pour se calmer. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il ne tarderait pas à se jeter sur Akihito, à le prendre le plus brutalement possible pour lui imprimer sa marque, et le jeune homme avait besoin de repos après la nuit mouvementée qu'il venait de passer. S'arrachant à la contemplation du jeune homme, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bar où il se servit un verre de whisky après avoir jeté sa cigarette dans un cendrier en cristal de Baccarat (1).

Coupé de la tentation, ses pensées l'entraînèrent rapidement vers le problème qui le préoccupait le plus en ce moment. Bien qu'il répugnait à l'admettre, la confrontation avec Fei Long lui avait quand même servi à quelque chose. Confronté à des blessures sérieuses, Asami s'était vu renvoyé à sa condition de mortel. Aussi puissant, riche et respecté qu'il fût, un jour viendrait où il n'aurait plus la force nécessaire de gérer son organisation et de tenir ses rivaux à distances. Or, si il pouvait accepter l'idée de mourir –on ne devenait pas le boss du crime organisé japonais en craignant de risquer sa peau-, il refusait de voir l'organisation qu'il avait créée s'effondrer après sa disparition faute d'un chef compétent et respecté. Il ne pouvait la laisser à Kirishima car bien qu'extrêmement compétent, il manquait de charisme et était de toute façon plus à l'aise dans l'ombre et en-dehors de son secrétaire, aucun de ses subordonnés n'avaient les capacités nécessaires. De plus, nommer son successeur parmi ses hommes ne ferait que susciter la jalousie et le ressentiment, ce qui au final reviendrait à condamner l'organisation.

Non, malgré ses réticences, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution à son problème. Il fallait quelqu'un que ses hommes suivraient sans discuter car son statut et ses droits seraient clairement établis et incontestables. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui susciterait une loyauté sans borne à son égard. Qui aurait reçu l'éducation appropriée d'un futur parrain de la mafia. Il lui fallait un héritier. Il lui fallait…un fils.

(1) Un petit clin d'œil pour celles et ceux qui ont eu accès à la traduction qu'a fait la team club_vogue de la novélisation du premier chapitre de Viewfinder. Pour les autres, je posterais la référence dans le chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme pour le prologue, les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi et pas d'avertissements particuliers, sauf pour un petit risque de spoils de l'extra du volume 5 qui se passe après Hong-Kong. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, si vous prenez la peine de lire ma petite note et en attendant, amusez-vous bien ! Et je n'ai pas de bêta alors soyez gentils et dites-moi dans vos commentaires si vous trouvez une faute.

Chapitre 1 :

« QUOI ? »

Akihito lâcha son bol, qui se fracassa sur le sol immaculé de la cuisine ultra-équipée de l'appartement d'A… de _leur_ appartement et se tourna vers son amant qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Il le fixa comme si il était devenu fou, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de sentir la colère et un sentiment de trahison l'envahir. Asami s'était finalement lassé de lui et le jetait comme un moins que rien, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'utérus ? C'était dégueulasse ! Qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait, lui, si son patrimoine génétique était celui d'un homme et non d'une femme ou d'un hermaphrodite ? Et puis, rien n'avait obligé Asami à tomber amoureux de lui. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire opérer et se transformer en femme simplement pour garder un obsédé arrogant, dominateur et accro au sexe dont la nouvelle lubie était de se reproduire ? Il avait déjà assez donné de sa personne, son cul pouvait en témoigner, et il était hors de question qu'il renonce encore plus à sa fierté et à sa virilité ! Il était déjà homo, il allait pas virer travelo quand même ? Et si Asami voulait une femme, il avait qu'à s'en trouver une, comme ça il lui foutrait la paix et il pourrait reprendre une vie normale et il serait plus obliger de dépenser des fortunes en anti-douleur et …et… et…Merde, voilà qu'il se mettait à pleurer maintenant, et pour un enfoiré de première qui en valait même pas la peine !

Asami avait regardé les émotions se succéder sur le visage du jeune homme en souriant intérieurement. Akihito était vraiment adorable et tellement prévisible quand il se mettait dans tous ses états. Il s'était sans doute déjà fait tout un roman, et à en juger par les larmes qui commençaient à couler, le roman en question n'était certainement pas à l'eau de rose, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement : Akihito perturbé = Akihito à consoler = câlins + baisers = sexe = Asami heureux. CQFD. Mais avant de parvenir à la case « lit », il fallait d'abord passer par la case « réconfort » et étant donné qu'il avait rendez-vous à 14h avec le plus gros boss coréen, il devait s'y mettre tout de suite s'il voulait en profiter.

« Akihito. »

L'interpellé leva ses yeux plein de larmes vers le mafieux… et se retint de lui balancer la bouteille de lait à la figure. Le salopard l'avait encore une fois délibérément provoqué et lui, comme un pauvre con, il avait marché ! Rageur, il s'essuya les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Il était un adulte de presque vingt-cinq ans, il pouvait discuter avec Asami comme deux adultes raisonnables le feraient, sans l'insulter ni se mettre en colère. Une fois calmé, il se dirigea vers le salon, où il s'installa dans un fauteuil. Asami ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et un silence pesant s'installa avant qu'Akihito ne prenne la parole :

« Très bien. Maintenant je t'écoute et tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. »

Asami fronça les sourcils. Akihito ne se comportait pas comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'attendait à des cris, des larmes et des insultes qui l'aurait forcé à maîtriser le photographe puis à le conduire au lit pour lui faire l'amour, pas à discuter avec un Akihito à priori calme. Ce comportement le déstabilisait et le forçait à revoir son plan, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le silence d'Asami ne tarda pas à énerver Akihito qui déclara impatiemment :

« Ecoute, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai une séance photo très importante pour ma future carrière avec une star de ciné cet après-midi, j'aimerais donc être en avance au studio pour tout préparer et je ni l'envie ni l'intention d'arriver en retard et de tout foutre en l'air simplement parce que tu n'as pas réussi à me parler. Alors si c'est vraiment un fils que tu veux, je ne t'en empêcherais pas mais je te préviens que tu as intérêt à le concevoir par insémination artificielle parce que si tu couches avec une femme et que tu me trompes, tu peux dire adieux à tes organes génitaux et faire une croix sur notre relation ! »

Le photographe avait presque crié les derniers mots et s'était levé de son siège, prêt à partir, alors qu'Asami le regardait d'air légèrement surpris. Non, le mafieux ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette réaction et le fait de se voir menacer par Akihito et d'être accuser d'être sur le point de le tromper avec la première venue lui déplaisait profondément. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le photographe, finissant par le piéger contre le mur. Akihito ne l'avait jamais quitté des yeux, refusant de flancher, même quand la main d'Asami se referma sur sa gorge et que ses yeux de tigre se firent menaçants.

« Et au cas où TU l'aurais oublié, je n'accepte ni le chantage ni les menaces, même venant de toi Akihito. N'oublie pas ta place, elle n'a toujours pas changée ! » susurra cruellement Asami.

Six mois plus tôt, une telle déclaration aurait suffit à enrager Akihito, à le faire pleurer et à douter des sentiments d'Asami à son égard. Mais il avait changé et le yakuza ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre des évènements de Hong-Kong mais il y était parvenu, devenant plus prudent et plus mature dans son métier. Il savait maintenant les conséquences que pouvaient entraîner ses actions, tout comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans l'insouciance. Vivre quotidiennement avec Asami l'avait forcé à être honnête avec lui-même et à reconnaître qu'il se comportait effectivement comme un gamin capricieux la plupart du temps, que ce soit dans sa vie personnelle ou sa vie professionnelle. Dégoûté par son comportement puéril, il s'était forcé à grandir, à réfléchir avant d'agir et à essayer de comprendre son amant. Mais si Akihito avait mûri, ce n'était pas le cas d'Asami qui ne semblait pas se rendre que leur relation _avait_ changé. Et il était temps de lui en faire prendre conscience. C'est pourquoi il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Asami et déclara d'une voix calme :

« C'est là où tu te trompes, Ryûchi. Ma place a changé depuis Hong-Kong. Je ne suis plus ton jouet sexuel que tu peux baiser quand tu veux et renvoyer tout de suite après. Tu t'es pris deux balles pour moi, tu es venu me chercher sans être totalement guéri en risquant de te mettre à dos non seulement le Baishee mais également la mafia russe, tu m'as fais emménager chez toi, tu me traînes à tes soirées pour la jet-set, tu m'as donné un anneau en platine dont tu porte la reproduction et depuis environ un an qu'on se connaît, je suis le seul que tu sautes. Aux yeux de tous, nous sommes mariés et désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas le genre de type à inviter quelqu'un à habiter chez toi. C'est pour çà que je _sais_, même si il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, que tu ne te l'ai pas encore avoué et que tu ne me le diras sans doute jamais, que tu m'aimes. De fait, nous sommes devenus un couple et non plus de simples partenaires sexuels. Et ça me va. Je t'aime aussi et je n'ai pas envie de tout plaquer sur un coup de tête. J'ai _grandi_, Asami, et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. C'est pourquoi si tu m'expliques pourquoi tout d'un coup il te prend l'envie d'avoir un fils, on pourra en discuter, _tous les deux_. Mais sache que je ne redeviendrais jamais le Takaba Akihito qui recevait et suivait tes ordres sans broncher. Et si tu ne peux pas accepter ça, alors notre relation est effectivement terminée. »

Akihito n'avait pas flanché durant sa tirade, même s'il avait vu la colère d'Asami face à sa résistance. La prise sur sa gorge s'était également resserrée, étranglant presque ses derniers mots, mais il avait refusé de céder. Il pensait toujours les mots qu'il avait dit au mafieux lors de leur séjour dans l'île, quand Asami l'avait convaincu de le laisser l'étrangler lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour pour effacer le souvenir des doigts de Youri : « _Si c'est toi, alors tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je m'en moque. Tu peux m'étrangler et me tuer. »_ Il avait confiance car il savait que tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai et Asami était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas voir la vérité.

De son côté, Asami avait du lutter contre son envie d'écraser Akihito et ses velléités de résistance. Il n'avait pas apprécié de se voir confronter à la réalité de leur situation, réalité qu'il avait cherché à nier car elle ne lui permettait plus d'avoir le contrôle exclusif de leur relation. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle s'était équilibrée, se transformant en partenariat plutôt qu'en relation maître/domestique, où le dernier accourrait au moindre appel du premier. Et il devait admettre que cette nouvelle donne était attirante. La perspective de pouvoir discuter calmement avec son amant en-dehors du lit sans que cela ne dégénère, de ne plus avoir à subir les réticences d'Akihito dès qu'il souhaitait faire l'amour, ni son comportement puéril et colérique qui, bien que très divertissant, pouvait être aussi très agaçant, était extrêmement tentante, d'autant plus qu'Asami commençait à se rendre compte que ledit tempérament ne refaisait plus surface que quand il imposait quelque chose à Akihito, sans laisser à ce dernier la possibilité de discuter ou de refuser. Et il devait aussi admettre que le côté mature était sacrément sexy et attirant.

Asami sentit sa colère s'apaiser peu à peu et relâcha son emprise sur le cou du jeune homme. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour se placer devant la baie vitrée du salon et alluma une cigarette pour se calmer et se donner le temps de réfléchir. Akihito ne bougeait pas, attendant que le mafieux prenne la parole. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

« Bien que ça ne me plaise pas de le reconnaître, tu as raison Akihito. Je n'ai pas voulu admettre que notre relation avait changé car cela signifie que je ne suis plus le seul à pouvoir la contrôler. Et je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le contrôle total d'une situation. J'essaierais de ne plus être aussi dominateur mais je ne te promets rien. Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère d'accepter des compromis et de ne plus avoir le contrôle exclusif sur quelque chose. »

Akihito, qui s'était approché entre-temps, enroula ses bras autours du mafieux et posa sa tête contre le dos musclé, qu'il sentit aussitôt se tendre - peu habitué qu'il était aux marques d'affection- et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Asami, je ne te demande pas de changer de personnalité. Je sais que je te l'ai souvent demandé sans que tu le fasses, mais je veux simplement que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme un gamin stupide et incompétent. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on puisse se parler tranquillement sans que ça se finisse forcément au lit, que tu acceptes que je puisse te dire « non » sans que tu le prennes comme une insulte à ton autorité que tu as après besoin de réaffirmer et qu'on décide à deux de la direction que prend notre relation. Je ne cherche pas à te défier parce que ça me plaît mais parce que j'ai envie que notre couple dure. Et pour qu'il dure, on ne peut pas se contenter de s'envoyer en l'air et d'éviter tous les affrontements. J'admets que je n'ai pas toujours été très doué pour parler calmement sans me vexer dans le passé mais ça a changé. Bien sur qu'il y'aura des moments où tu te montreras tyrannique, où je me comporterais comme un gamin, que ça finira en dispute où je t'insulterais et que tu me jetteras sur le lit pour me faire l'amour comme un taré, mais l'important c'est qu'ils soient plus rares que les moments où on discutera calmement pour finir au lit parce qu'on en a envie et non parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'on a de se calmer, déclara calmement Akihito.

Depuis quand es tu devenu aussi intelligent et mature ? demanda Asami, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Depuis que j'ai compris que je t'aimais, que j'avais envie de construire quelque chose avec toi et qu'il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux cède le premier pour que ça fonctionne. Et te connaissant, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait et j'ai compris que pour une fois, je devais renoncer à ma fierté et faire le premier pas pour obtenir ce que je voulais, répliqua Akihito, taquin. Oh, et puis je voulais assurer mon confort matériel parce que c'est sacrément pratique de ne plus avoir à me préoccuper du loyer et des factures.

Donc tu as enfin accepté que je t'entretienne ? continua le mafieux sur le même ton.

Dans tes rêves, le vieux ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui paye pour mes repas, mes fringues, mon matériel de photo, mes déplacements et mes loisirs. J'ai même convaincu Kirishima de me laisser verser un chèque de dix mille yens tous les mois sur ton compte en compensation de mon hébergement. Et non, je ne changerais rien Asami, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Je suis avec toi parce que j'en ai envie, pas pour me faire entretenir comme une vulgaire maîtresse ni profiter de ton argent ».

Le mafieux ne répondit rien, appréciant de pouvoir plaisanter avec le photographe sans que ça tourne au vinaigre et les deux amants restèrent enlacés, savourant un vrai moment d'intimité et de tranquillité entre eux.

« Je ne comptais pas avoir un fils biologique mais plutôt adopter.

Hein ? »

Akihito releva la tête et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'Asami parlait du sujet qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Asami se retourna et se dégagea des bras de son amant pour aller se servir un verre de whisky et s'installer sur le canapé, où Akihito le suivit.

« Depuis Hong-Kong et les deux balles que Fei m'as mis, j'ai pris conscience que je n'étais pas immortel et que tôt ou tard, je devrais renoncer à diriger mon organisation, soit parce que je serais mort, soit parce que je n'aurais plus les capacités physiques et intellectuelles de le faire. Mais je refuse de voir ce que j'ai construit s'effondrer après ma disparition. Aucun de mes subordonnés actuels n'a les capacités de me remplacer, et choisir mon héritier parmi eux ne ferait que provoquer la jalousie des autres, condamnant l'organisation à plus ou moins long terme. Le seul moyen de l'éviter, c'est d'imposer un chef que personne ne songerait à contester, tans ses droits seraient incontestables. Et seul mon fils pourra remplir ce rôle. Mais il y'a d'autres problèmes qui se posent.

Lesquels ?

Il y'a 228 combinaison possible de gènes, il est donc impossible de savoir si un enfant héritera des capacités intellectuelles de ses parents. Et même si statistiquement il est vrai que deux parents intelligents produisent un enfant également intelligent, je refuse de prendre ce risque. De plus, comme le dit le proverbe « _Certains pensent que le génie est héréditaire, les autres ont des enfants » _(1) et il se peut donc que l'enfant, bien qu'ayant des capacités intellectuelles indéniables, ne possède pas la carrure et la mentalité nécessaire pour prendre ma succession. Peu d'hommes sont capables de diriger efficacement une organisation criminelle, surtout si elle est aussi importante que la mienne. C'est pour cela que bien des entreprises s'effondrent, parce que les successeurs, bien qu'issus de la famille, n'ont pas forcément les qualités requises pour la diriger efficacement. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre de savoir si oui ou non il en sera capable. C'est pour ça que je projette d'adopter un garçon qui a entre huit et dix ans. Son intellectuel et son caractère sont déjà visibles mais il reste encore malléable. Enfin, si je concevais un enfant, même par insémination artificielle, la mère pourrait éventuellement se servir de sa position pour réclamer quelque chose, et l'enfant risquerait de céder par devoir filial mal placé. Et je ne permettrais pas qu'une garce quelconque puisse obtenir quoi que ce soit de mon organisation sous prétexte qu'elle a porté mon enfant. Et puis, continua Asami d'un ton soudain beaucoup plus pervers, je refuse qu'un autre corps que le tien reçoive ma semence ».

La voix d'Asami s'était peu à peu durcie, et bien qu'Akihito le trouvait un peu trop froid, insensible et calculateur, il savait que c'était ces mêmes qualités (ou défauts selon le point de vue qu'on adoptait) qui avait rendues possible l'ascension et le maintien d'Asami à la tête du crime organisé japonais. Et il devait reconnaître que plusieurs de ses arguments étaient pertinents. Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur et le plaisir qui l'avait envahis en entendant la dernière phrase du mafieux.

Akihito se força à sortir son esprit de la gouttière pour se concentrer sur la discussion présente.

« D'accord, en t'écoutant, je reconnais que ton idée est loin d'être stupide et qu'effectivement elle apparaît nécessaire. Mais une fois que tu l'auras adopté, qu'est ce que tu feras du garçon ? »

Asami le regarda comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

« Je veux dire, c'est d'un être humain que l'on parle, pas d'un chien que l'on peut abandonner dans un quelconque chenil en payant des gardiens pour s'en occuper… »

Akihito s'arrêta brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant que c'est exactement ce qu'avait prévu de faire Asami. Il sentit la colère l'envahir de nouveau et il bondit du canapé pour faire face à l'handicapé des sentiments et de la compassion qui lui servait (malheureusement) de petit ami.

« Enfoiré ! Bâtard ! Monstre sans cœur ! Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette solution, hurla Akihito hors de lui. Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis d'avoir un enfant de quelque manière que ce soit si tu comptes t'en débarrasser de cette façon ! Même Fei-Long, aussi horrible qu'il soit, aime Tao comme un fils ! »

La colère d'Akihito et l'évocation de Fei-Long avaient déclenchée l'ire d'Asami qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant. Il avait pensé qu'Akihito serait content de savoir que même si il avait un fils, ça ne changerait absolument pas ni leur relation, ni leur manière de vivre. Il se leva également, prêt à jeter le photographe sur le lit mais se maîtrisa quand il s'aperçut que si il ne voulait pas détruire leur nouvelle relation avant même qu'elle ait vraiment commencée, il devait accepter de dialoguer avec Akihito. Il inspira pour se calmer, ferma les yeux et s'obligea à compter jusqu'à vingt avant de les rouvrir et de confronter le photographe.

« Akihito, déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement contrôlée, j'espère que tu te rends compte que je suis à deux doigts de te jeter sur le lit, alors tu as intérêt à m'expliquer rapidement ta réaction d'une façon claire et précise pour _qu'on puisse en discuter_ », termina-t-il avec ironie, relançant au photographe ses propres mots.

Akihito ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, avant de la refermer. Asami avait raison. C'est lui qui avait dit qu'il était capable de se comporter en adulte raisonnable et qu'ils avaient besoin d'apprendre à discuter, ce que sa réaction venait juste de contredire. S'il ne voulait pas perdre le terrain gagné, il avait intérêt à se calmer. Il prit deux ou trois grandes inspirations avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé, les mains serrées sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il me paraît cruel et inutile d'adopter un enfant si c'est pour lui faire subir un sort pire que l'orphelinat ou la rue. Certes, il ne manquera de rien matériellement, mais il vivra dans une cage dorée, sans chaleur, sachant qu'il n'a aucun moyen de s'en sortir et qu'il ne compte pas pour l'homme qui l'a adopté. Il te sera sans doute reconnaissant au début, mais il pourrait très bien en venir à te détester et alors, il pourrait décider de saboter l'organisation pour se venger et tous tes plans tomberaient à l'eau. Un enfant à besoin d'affection, Asami. Même s'il est très intelligent, il ne comprendra pas pourquoi ses camarades ont des parents qui s'occupent d'eux alors que lui ne vivra qu'avec ses tuteurs et gardes du corps. Et si tu as appris à m'aimer alors qu'on est si différent, je suis sûr que tu parviendras à éprouver de l'affection pour un petit homme qui te ressemblera certainement ».

Tout en parlant, Akihito avait levé ses grands yeux clairs plein de larmes vers Asami, sachant que le mafieux était sensible à son regard de chien battu et en profitant sans vergogne. De son côté, Asami avait senti sa colère s'évaporer au fur et à mesure de la plaidoirie d'Akihito. Il aurait du savoir que son jeune amant, si sensible, affectueux et gentil ne supporterait pas le traitement qu'il comptait réserver à son futur héritier. De plus, il devait reconnaître que pour une fois, le photographe avait fait preuve d'une certaine finesse psychologique qui bien souvent lui faisait défaut. Capable de prévoir les mouvements de ses adversaires si il les considérait comme de simples pièces d'échecs, il échouait lamentablement quand les sentiments s'en mêlaient, comme pouvait en témoigner le désastre Fei-Long. Et le regard de chien battu que lui lançait Akihito ne l'aidait pas. Maudissant sa faiblesse, il se rassit près du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras.

« Très bien. Si effectivement je trouve un gamin qui me semble convenir, je réfléchirais à la possibilité de le faire vivre avec nous et de me comporter autant que faire ce peu comme un père normal. Mais pour le moment, je trouve que nous avons un peu trop parlé et qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose », continua-t-il en glissant une main sous le T-shirt de son amant et en se penchant pour lui mordre l'oreille.

Akihito aurait préféré une victoire nette plutôt qu'un compromis, mais conscient de ce que cette concession avait coûté au yakuza et qu'il ne parviendrait à rien si il continuait, il s'en contenta et ne tarda pas à tout oublier pour mieux savourer l'étreinte de son amant.

Quand le photographe émergea de l'état d'inconscience dans lequel l'avait encore une fois plongé Asami, il constata trois choses. De un, il était seul dans le lit. De deux, il avait mal aux fesses. De trois…il était presque en retard pour sa séance photo. Avec un « Asami, un jour je te jure que je vais de tuer » suivi d'autres invectives toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres, il enfila tant bien que mal ses vêtements, attrapa son appareil et un fruit puis sortit en courant de l'appartement, le fidèle chien de garde qu'Asami lui avait assigné sur ses talons.

Tout en courant pour attraper le métro, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Asami et lui était loin de constituer un environnement idéal pour élever un enfant.

N/A : Voilà, un premier chapitre qui ne ressemble pas à ce que j'avais en tête et qui me paraît un peu décousu mais bon. J'avais prévu de le faire plus court et plus léger mais bizarrement, il refusait de s'écrire alors j'ai du changer et alterner les moments graves et les pointes d'humour. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC mais Asami est sacrément dur à écrire, tandis que trouver l'équilibre entre le côté enfantin et plus mature d'Akihito est également loin d'être simple. J'espère aussi que l'évolution des sentiments d'Akihito ne fait pas trop superficielle.

Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En ce qui concerne la référence au cendrier en cristal de Baccarat du prologue c'est parce que dans la novélisation du chapitre un, l'auteure le fait explicitement apparaître et j'avais personnellement trouvé que cette simple précision (un peu ridicule je vous l'accorde) en disait plus sur le caractère et les goûts de luxe d'Asami que toutes les descriptions sur ses costumes ou ses chaussures.

(1) Je ne sais pas si ce proverbe existe réellement ou si il a été inventé par l'auteur, mais la première fois que j'ai entendu cette phrase, c'était dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 1 de _Star Wars déconne_ de Pigrelin, disponible sur You Tube. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs cette série qui me fait hurler de rire à chaque fois, si du moins vous n'avez pas peur de découvrir vos héros préférés sous un jour peu glorieux !

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre où le futur héritier fera (enfin !) son apparition. Oh et une dernière chose : n'ayant aucun talent pour les lemons et vu que c'est de Viewfinder que l'on parle, je met aux enchères le droit de les écrire, si ça vous intéresse et si vous en voulez dans la fic. Pour ce faire, envoyez-moi votre version de celui de ce chapitre par PM sur ma page et je choisirais celui qui me plaira le mieux. Alors, que la (je pars du principe que ce sont essentiellement des filles qui me lisent alors messieurs, si jamais vous passez par là, ne vous vexez pas trop SVP, merci) gagne !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages reconnaissables ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs auteures respectives (ne vous inquiétez, vous les reconnaitrez facilement !)

N/A : Enfin le voilà, ce deuxième chapitre tant attendu, avec l'apparition du futur héritier, que vous attendiez toutes et tous! Mais sans plus attendre, je vous laisse vous repaître de ce passage en paix et je vous retrouve comme d'habitude en fin de chapitre !

Tarô se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière les barils qui lui servaient d'abri. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il était immobile, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer des trois malfrats occupés à tabasser une quatrième personne. Il s'était réfugié dans l'immeuble désaffecté pour échapper à son beau-père, et voilà qu'il risquait de subir un sort pire qu'une simple dégelée !

L'entrée de deux autres personnages le tira de ses pensées et il se renfonça derechef dans les ténèbres, priant pour que personne ne le trouve. Mais le nom du nouvel arrivant lui ôta toute idée de prudence. Que faisait Asami Ryûchii, chef incontesté du monde souterrain japonais dans un immeuble délabré de Shinjuku en pleine après-midi?

Curieux, il passa la tête entre deux barils, soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit et regarda, fasciné, Asami s'approcher de ses hommes. La démarche du mafieux lui rappelait celle des tigres qu'il avait vu au zoo, quand Akira l'avait emmené pour fêter son anniversaire. Souple, assurée, élégante, arrogante. L'allure d'un prédateur naturel, sûr de sa force et de ses talents, prêt à bondir sur sa proie et à la mettre à mort sans le moindre remord. Depuis ce jour, les énormes félins l'avait captivé et il s'était juré que lorsqu' il entrerait pour de bon dans un gang yakuza, il se ferait tatouer un tigre dans le dos. Il décida de s'approcher un peu plus pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Après s'être assuré qu' Asami et ses hommes se concentraient sur la forme allongée par terre, Tarô se faufila hors de sa cachette et le plus silencieusement possible, se reprocha du tas de détritus qui lui servirait de nouvelle cachette. Une fois parvenu à sa nouvelle cache, il s'installa prestement et tendit l'oreille, ne voulant pas perdre la moindre miette de la confrontation.

« Vous avez réussi à le faire parler ? demanda Asami.

Hai, Asami-sama. C'est bien ce que vous pensiez. Il a été recruté par Inuzuma pour droguer Takaba-san afin de faciliter son enlèvement, pour qu'il serve ensuite de moyen de pression sur vous, répondit un des hommes.

Inazuma, hein, murmura le mafieux. On dirait bien le clébard a besoin qu'on lui rappelle qui est le maître. Sakuraï, Youichi, vous allez me le chercher et vous l'amenez au club, sans dommages compris ? Je m'occuperais de lui personnellement.

Bien patron, répondirent en chœur les deux concernés, avant de s'incliner et de quitter la pièce.

Asami-sama, que fait-on de lui ?demanda le troisième homme. »

Le mafieux alluma une cigarette et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Puisqu'il aime faire la pute au point d'accepter de l'argent de n'importe qui, on va lui rendre service. Daisuke, conduit le au _Mad House_ et dit au gérant que c'est de ma part, il saura quoi faire.

A vos ordres patron. »

L'homme étendu par terre avait ouvert les yeux en entendant le nom du club où il allait finir et des gémissements de terreur s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Tarô comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. Le club en question avait beau ne pas être le pire repaire de détraqués en tous genres, il s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Atterrir au Mad House, c'était acquérir la quasi certitude de mourir dans les six prochains mois.

De là où il se trouvait, le jeune garçon vit l'homme tendre une main tremblante vers la jambe d'Asami, en un geste de supplique, mais ce dernier se contenta de la repousser du bout du pied, en déclarant froidement :

« Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les traîtres, surtout si ils ont tenté de nuire à mon bien le plus précieux. Mais si ça peut te consoler, sache que ce qui t'attends n'ai rien en comparaison de ce que vont subir les commanditaires. »

Le rictus cruel qui se dessina sur les lèvres du mafieux tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots fit courir des frissons dans le dos de Tarô. En même temps, le garçon estimait qu'il avait reçu ce qu'il méritait : on ne trahissait pas son employeur, surtout si celui-ci était aussi impitoyable qu'Asami. Il regarda le dénommé Daisuke traîner l'homme dehors puis reporta son regard sur le mafieux. Mais, ce faisant, il avait relâché son attention, de sorte qu'il ne sentit la présence derrière son dos qu'au dernier moment, trop tard pour tenter de fuir la main qui le saisit par le col. Et malgré ses gesticulations pour tenter de s'échapper, il ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant l'homme qui régnait sur le monde souterrain japonais, un homme dont il venait juste d'avoir un aperçu de la cruauté dont il était capable.

Bien que terrorisé, le garçon refusa d'en rien laisser paraître, se rappelant ce qu'Akira lui avait dit lors de cette fameuse visite au zoo : face à un prédateur, il ne fallait jamais montrer sa peur. C'est ce conseil et l'étincelle de défi qui lui permettait de tenir tête à son beau-père qui le poussèrent à lever la tête et à plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux d'ambre de son vis-à-vis. Il allait peut-être mourir, mais il refusait que ce soit comme un lâche et il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour tenter d'échapper au sort qui l'attendait.

De son côté, Asami admira le courage du garçon. Il avait assisté à toute la scène, savait que le mafieux était impitoyable, mais bien que visiblement terrifié, il tentait de le cacher sous une attitude bravache. Etrangement, ce comportement lui parut familier. Et c'est lorsque le gamin leva la tête et le regarda qu'il comprit pourquoi : dans les yeux verts jade d'un garçon de dix ans, il retrouvait la même lueur que dans ceux d'Akihito, lors de leur première rencontre. C'était une lueur qui disait que tant qu'il serait en vie et capable de bouger, il refuserait de s'avouer vaincu. Et pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Asami hésita à tuer quelqu'un, saisit qu'il était par la ressemblance avec son amant

Le silence s'éternisa. De plus en plus mal, le garçon ne tarda pas à s'agiter, son assurance fondant comme neige au soleil. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Tarô prit la parole, d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme :

« Si je vous promet de ne rien dire de ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous me tuerez quand même ? »

Asami haussa un sourcil interrogatif, surpris par la façon de parler du gamin. Elle trahissait une bonne éducation, ce qui était étonnant vu qu'ils étaient dans un des quartiers les plus mal famé et les plus pauvres de Tokyo. Curieux, il décida de poursuivre la conversation :

« Je ne sais pas. Certainement. Dans mon métier, on ne doit jamais prendre de risques. Hors, par définition, un témoin est un risque, ce qui signifie que je devrais normalement te tuer, peu importe ce que tu me promets, juste par précaution. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer des enfants et comme tu m'as l'air d'être intelligent, je te laisse une chance de me convaincre de t'épargner. Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda tranquillement Asami en rallumant une cigarette. »

Le gamin le dévisagea attentivement et Asami observa sur son visage la peur faire place à la méfiance puis à la détermination.

Tarô réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Akira lui disait toujours qu'il était intelligent et qu'il était vraiment dommage qu'il n'aille pas à l'école. C'était le moment ou jamais de faire ses preuves!

Instinctivement, Tarô devinait qu'il devait se montrer audacieux et trouver une réponse à laquelle l'homme ne s'attendait pas, afin de surprendre ce dernier et gagner son respect. Il se tortura les méninges pour trouver une réponse adéquate et, tout d'un coup, une autre leçon d'Akira s'imposa à son esprit. Une leçon qui disait que toute action provoquait une réaction contraire et opposée. Or, dans ce cas précis, l'action avait provoquée la mort d'un homme, la réaction opposée devrait donc concerner la vie d'un autre.

Enhardi par le fait qu'il était toujours en vie, mais le cœur battent la chamade, Tarô lança :

« Vous pourriez m'adoptez. » (N/A : Mon côté sadique m'avait soufflé de m'arrêter là et de vous faire patienter quelques semaines, mais j'ai eu pitié de vous. Prenez ça comme un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner mon absence.)

Suoh ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et Asami faillit en lâcher sa cigarette.

« Plaît-il ?

Ben oui. Comme ça vous m'aurez toujours à l'œil, et moi j'aurais trop à perdre à vous dénoncer, répliqua Tarô avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir. »

Asami contempla le gamin quelques instants, abasourdi. Il était rarement surpris, mais il devait avouer que le môme se révélait plutôt doué. Finalement, un léger sourire étira la bouche du mafieux :

« Bien joué, petit. Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas déjà un enfant ?

Ben ça se saurait quand même, si le boss du crime organisé avait des enfants, vu que plus de la moitié des bandes mafieuses de la ville n'attendent qu'une chose : mettre la main sur votre organisation.

En admettant que tu aies raison, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je serais d'accord pour t'adopter ?

D'abord, vous aurez plus à craindre que je vous dénonce et en plus vous faites une affaire. J'ai pas de problème pour reprendre votre travail, vos adversaires pourront plus vous piquez votre organisation, je suis sacrément intelligent et débrouillard selon Akira et comme ma seule famille c'est mon beau-père toujours bourré, qui passe son temps à me tabasser en me traitant de 'sale petit bâtard de métisse', vous aurez pas de problèmes avec la famille et moi, j'aurais aucun remord à l'abandonner pour plus jamais le revoir.

Et ta mère ?

Elle est morte quand j'avais six ans. Un client complètement barge l'a étranglée. Alors vous voyez, pas de risques d'avoir une famille encombrante ni de me choquer. J'ai déjà le profil du parfait petit délinquant et, de toute façon, j'ai prévu de rejoindre un gang quand je serais plus grand. Mais je me dis que ce serait surement plus sympa d'être en haut de la pyramide, déclara Tarô sans se démonter. »

Pendant tout ce temps, Asami avait regardé l'enfant, d'abord étonné de le voir se détendre au point d'abandonner son vernis de bonnes manières puis surpris par sa tranquillité quand il évoqua le sort de sa mère et ses projets d'avenir. Il devait s'avouer qu'au fur et à mesure de la tirade du gamin, l'envie de faire ce que ce jeune insolent lui avait suggéré le tentait de plus en plus. Depuis un mois qu'il avait commencé ses recherches dans différents orphelinats du pays, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver la perle rare qui réunissait toutes les qualités qu'il souhaitait trouver chez son héritier, et ce malgré les dossiers soigneusement préparés par Kirishima sur chacun des enfants susceptibles de l'intéresser. Et voilà que ce jeune garçon rencontré par hasard pourrait bien se révéler être celui qu'il cherchait. Il voulait néanmoins obtenir quelques informations complémentaires avant de prendre sa décision et continua donc son petit interrogatoire.

« Je suppose donc que cet Akira n'est pas ton beau-père ?

Ca va pas la tête ! s'exclama Tarô, outré que l'on puisse confondre les deux. Akira, c'est mon copain. Enfin, c'est la pute qui habite à côté de chez nous mais il a toujours était gentil avec moi et comme je vais pas à l'école, c'est lui qui s'occupe de « mon éducation » comme il dit. Il est super intelligent ! Mais entre son mac' et ses clients, il a pas toujours du temps pour moi.

C'est lui qui t'as appris à parler de cette façon ?

Ouais. Il me dit toujours qu'il faut faire bonne impression quand on rencontre des gens pour la première fois, surtout si on veut se servir d'eux après. Et pour ça on doit très bien se comporter et être très bien habillé.

Cet Akira me semble être très intéressant, effectivement. Et je dirais que tu as très bien appliqué tes leçons, dit Asami d'un ton légèrement ironique. »

Tarô le regarda sans comprendre pendant un moment puis se mit à rougir, avant de lui adresser un sourire rusé.

Suoh contemplait la scène, médusé, se demandant s'il n'était pas brusquement tombé dans une autre dimension. Jusqu'à présent, seul Fei Long et Akihito étaient restés en vie après s'être adressé au mafieux de façon aussi insolente. Et jamais le patron n'avez perdu du temps à discuter avec quelqu'un, surtout si c'était le témoin d'un règlement de comptes impliquant Asami, surtout s'il sagissait d'un gamin. Mais le garde du corps devait reconnaître que ce môme était drôlement courageux (ou inconscient) pour tenir tête à son patron sans se démonter. De plus, il dégageait quelque chose de spécial et le blond finit par comprendre pourquoi : le garçon semblait être une synthèse entre le mafieux et son amant photographe, alliant l'intelligence et l'implacabilité d'Asami à l'audace et l'insolence de Takaba. Pas étonnant que son patron soit si curieux. Et plus il regardait la scène, plus il se disait que le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses. Suoh était prêt à parier sa vie que les recherches infructueuses de son patron venaient de se terminer. Et effectivement, Asami finit par prononcer les mots qu'attendait le garde du corps.

« Très bien. Tu as su me convaincre. Que dirais-tu si ta plaisanterie devenait réalité ? »

Tarô mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'impliquait le mafieux, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise et il resta bouché bée quelques instants. Il finit par recouvrer la parole mais ne put prononcer qu'un mot, qui trahissait sa surprise :

« Pourquoi ?

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai pris la décision d'avoir un héritier puisque, comme tu l'as deviné, je n'ai aucune envie de voir ce que j'ai bâti disparaître après ma mort. Mais aucun des enfants auxquels je me suis intéressé jusqu'à présent n'a su me convaincre. Mais toi, tu sembles réunir toutes les qualités que je cherche : tu es intelligent, audacieux, au courant de ce mon travail implique sans que cela te perturbe outre mesure puisque tu envisage une carrière dans le crime organisé malgré ton jeune âge. Et le fait d'avoir été élevé dans les bas-fonds de la ville t'a déjà donné une certaine tendance au cynisme et à la dureté. Je pense qu'avec la bonne éducation, tu finiras par être un leader tout à fait compétent, lui expliqua Asami. »

Tarô avait fixé le yakuza pendant toute son explication. Il avait appris très tôt qu'il fallait se méfier des propositions trop belles, car le prix à payer était toujours trop élevé. Et voilà que cet homme qui vivait dans des hauteurs dont il ne pouvait que rêver et qu'il ne connaissait même pas une heure auparavant était en train de lui offrir la chance de réaliser son rêve : échapper à son beau-père et à la vie misérable de petite racaille qui l'attendait. Convaincu que désormais le yakuza ne lui ferait pas de mal, il n'hésita pas à lui répliquer :

« Elle est où l'arnaque ? C'est votre méthode pour recruter des enfants pour vos réseaux pédophiles ? »

Asami sourit. Décidemment, cet enfant ne cessait de le surprendre et plus le temps passait, plus Asami était convaincu qu'il était parfait pour devenir son successeur.

« Je ne fais pas dans la prostitution. Mon activité légale concerne des clubs, où des hôtesses font ce qu'elles veulent tant que ça n'interfère pas avec leur travail, de l'immobilier ainsi que du rachat d'entreprises alors que mes activités souterraines concernent essentiellement le trafic de drogue et la contrebande d'armes, avec éventuellement un peu de chantage pour faciliter les choses. Et ta réaction vient juste de jouer encore en ta faveur. Plutôt que de sauter sur l'occasion comme un imbécile, tu t'es méfié et tu as cherché à savoir si cette opération comportait des risques, comme tu devras toujours le faire une fois que tu seras seul aux commandes de l'organisation. Cela, bien entendu, si tu accepte ma proposition.

Akira me dit toujours de me méfier des trop belles opportunités car le plus souvent le prix à payer se révèle trop lourd. Alors, je répète ma question : elle est où l'arnaque ? s'impatienta Tarô.

Je dois vraiment rencontrer cet Akira. Il t'a donné une bonne base pour survivre dans le milieu du crime organisée. Mais tu as raison en cherchant une « arnaque », dit Asami d'une voix soudain plus dure. Si jamais tu acceptes, ta vie ne t'appartiendra plus. Elle sera entièrement dédiée à l'organisation. Quels que soient tes remords, tes regrets ou tes désirs ultérieurs, prendre ma succession sera ton seul but et ton unique perspective d'avenir. Comme je ne supporte pas la médiocrité, j'attendrais de toi que tu pousses tes capacités à leur maximum. Je te permettrais d'atteindre des sommets dont tu n'as jamais rêvés, mais en contrepartie j'exige de toi une obéissance complète. Tu deviendras un des hommes les plus craints et les plus respectés du continent, mais tu passeras certainement ta vie seul, sans trouver de personnes à qui te lier. Tu obtiendras un pouvoir incommensurable, mais tu devras être prêt à te monter sans pitié pour le garder. Et à partir du moment où le monde saura que tu es destiné à me succéder, tu seras en danger de mort constant et obligé d'apprendre à te défendre et à tuer. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Ca ressemble à un pacte avec le diable, votre proposition, marmonna Tarô, qui avait pâli en entendant la description d'Asami.

Je ne suis pas le Diable, petit. Je suis simplement un homme exigeant qui se donne les moyens de réussir et qui attend la même chose des personnes qui l'entoure. Et si je te dis tout ça, c'est uniquement parce que je n'adopterais qu'un seul enfant. Il faut donc qu'il sache parfaitement dans quoi il s'engage. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie que dans quelques années le garçon que j'aurais élevé me dise que finalement, c'est un poids trop dur à porter et qu'il renonce ».

Pendant tout ce temps, l'homme et le garçon ne s'était pas quitté des yeux, sous le regard attentif de Suoh et celui surpris de Kirishima, venu voir ce que faisait son patron et qui avait de ce fait raté le début de l'affaire. Après de longues minutes de silence, Tarô ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, expira, les rouvrit et, plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face, prononça les mots qui scelleraient son destin :

« J'accepte. Mais à deux conditions, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Lesquelles ? s'enquit Asami.

La première, c'est qu'Akira vienne avec moi. C'est la personne qui c'est le mieux occupé de moi depuis que ma mère est morte et il mérite mieux que la vie qu'il a.

S'il est aussi intelligent qu'il semble l'être, c'est d'accord. S'il accepte, il te servira de tuteur, ce qui m'évitera d'avoir à en chercher un. Et la deuxième ?

Je veux changer de prénom. Je déteste le mien et si je dois devenir l'homme que vous voulez que je devienne, je veux un nom qui aille avec.

Très bien. Tu as jusqu'à ce que les papiers officiels de l'adoption soient signés pour trouver le prénom que tu souhaites porter. Mais comment je dois t'appeler jusque là ?

Tarô, soupira le jeune garçon.

Je comprends que tu veuilles en changer. Ca ne cadre effectivement pas avec ce que tu vas devenir, reconnut Asami, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Un autre silence s'installa, de nouveau brisé par Tarô.

« Bon, ben on fait quoi maintenant ?

On va chez toi s'occuper de ton père et récupérer ton ami. Il est encore tôt et je voudrais que tu fasses connaissance avec Akihito le plus vite possible. »

Tarô fronça les sourcils :

« Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas d'enfants ?

C'est le cas. Akihito est mon amant.

Vous êtes GAY ? s'écria Tarô, stupéfait d'apprendre qu'on pouvait être homo _et_ ponte de la mafia.

Le terme exact en ce qui me concerne est bisexuel, mais il se trouve que la personne avec qui je suis est un homme. Tu as un problème avec ça ?s'enquit Asami d'une voix dure.

Pas spécialement. Mais j'espère que vous avez une bonne insonorisation parce qu'il est hors de question que j'entende vos exploits. J'ai supporter jusqu'à présent parce que j'avais pas le choix du fait de la minceur des cloisons, mais franchement, j'en ai marre de pas dormir à cause du bruit, rétorqua Tarô en se dirigeant vers la sortie ».

Un nouveau sourire effleura les lèvres du mafieux. Akihito avait vu juste. Il commençait déjà à ressentir une certaine affection pour ce petit bout d'homme plein de promesses, qui ne cessait de le surprendre et n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête. Il le rattrapa en deux enjambées, les fidèles Suoh et Kirishima sur les talons.

Le court trajet en voiture se passa dans le calme. A l'avant, Suoh en profita pour mettre Kirishima au courant de ce qui c'était passé, tandis qu'à l'arrière, Asami consultait les chiffres du mois pour le Sion.

De son côté, Tarô appréciait le calme qui lui permettait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Tout c'était déroulé tellement vite qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien réaliser les changements qui venaient de s'opérer dans sa vie. S'il ne s'inquiétait pas du résultat de la confrontation entre son beau-père et son futur père adoptif, il espérait qu'Akira accepte de le suivre. Il avait beau faire le brave, il se sentait perdu et souhaitait désespérément pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose de familier.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que la somptueuse Mercedes venait de s'arrêter et qu'Asami l'attendait dehors. Il rougit et se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture. Il resta planté là, ne sachant que faire, jusqu'à ce que l'homme d'affaires lui pose une main sur l'épaule et le pousse en avant, lui signifiant ainsi de montrer le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement où il vivait.

Tout en montant l'escalier branlant, Tarô ne put s'empêcher de redouter le moment où il arriverait à son futur ancien appartement. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne risquait plus rien à présent, la peur due à des années de mauvais traitements était toujours présente. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'Asami pour profiter de sa protection. Ce dernier plissa les yeux de colère et passa son bras autours des épaules du garçon. L'enfant avait reconnu avoir subi des sévices, mais pour qu'il cherche ainsi la protection d'un homme dont il ignorait tout deux heures auparavant, ils avaient du être particulièrement sévères. Il se jura de faire payer la brute responsable des souffrances qu'avaient subies _son_ fils.

Asami ne s'étonna que brièvement de ressentir le besoin de protéger ce gamin qu'il connaissait à peine. Comme le lui avait fait un jour remarquer Kiichi, en tant que parfaite incarnation de ce que les anthropologues appellent « mâle alpha », Asami ressentait le besoin instinctif de protéger les personnes qui lui était proches et de détruire toutes menaces potentielles, tout en étendant au maximum son pouvoir. Il avait alors tenté de prouver à Kiichi qu'il se trompait, mais avait finit par reconnaître que pour une fois, l'étudiant en médecine avait raison… ce qui avait suffit à ce dernier pour claironner dans toute la fac qu'il était parvenu à faire reconnaître ses torts à Asami.

L'histoire s'était soldée par une rapide et brutale partie de jambes en l'air dans un des placards de la fac, suivi par un séjour à l'infirmerie du fait du magistral coup de poing que lui avait assené Haruoumi. Qui au contraire du démon qui lui servait d'amant, n'avait pas jugé bon de répandre l'histoire dans toute la fac. En songeant à Kiichi, Asami se rendit compte qu'une visite à l'hôpital s'imposait pour Tarô et il soupira intérieurement en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait subir aux mains du seul médecin à qui il faisait confiance.

Le bruit des clés le sortit de ses réflexions et il fit signe à Suoh de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Il entra dans le minuscule appartement et ne put réprimer l'expression de dégoût qui se peignit sur son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme avachi sur le canapé et occupé à se masturber devant un minable film porno.

A suivre…

N/A : Désolée pour le retard qui n'était absolument pas prévu vu que j'avais déjà écrit le scénarion des quatre chapitres suivants lors de ma dernière mise à jour. Mais il se trouve que pour des raisons que j'ignore, impossible d'écrire la suite que j'avais prévue (je hais les histoires qui refusent d'obéir à leur créateur et qui nous imposent _leur_ rythme et _leurs_ idées !).

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je me suis donc résignée à attendre l'inspiration pour fournir un chapitre de qualité, plutôt que de m'efforcer de poster rapidement et risquer de décevoir mes lecteurs et reviewers. Et enfin, jeudi soir, après que l'antiquité qui me servait d'ordi m'a lâché pour cause de virus, l'inspiration m'est venue en imagainant une scène de torture. Mais si ça révéler très positif pour évacuer mon énervement et le stress d'avoir perdu tout ce que j'avais sauvegardé, la qualité laissait franchement à désirer. Mais je tenais enfin le bon bout et le chapitre s'est pratiquement écrit tout seul ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir attendu et, surtout, que vous ne trouvez pas qu'Asami est OOC !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis résignée à ne plus faire de plan pour éviter la frustration et à écrire quand l'inspiration me viendra, ce qui veut dire que le rythme de parution risque d'être un peu erratique, d'autant plus que je suis en plein rush pour finir mon mémoire de M2 que je soutiens en septembre.

Enfin, merci à mes adorables reviewers et (promis, après ça, je vous laisse tranquilles) une petite demande de participation : comme j'hésite pour le nouveau nom de Tarô, je vais vous demander de choisir votant pour celui que vous préferez en allant sur la page de mon profil!

Et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
